


Until The End Of Time

by wherethereaintnofuture



Category: Glee
Genre: Extended Scene, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kurt in the hospital, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, i hope that hasnt been done already, i just replaced not while im around with come what may, i really like come what may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethereaintnofuture/pseuds/wherethereaintnofuture
Summary: Blaine takes a breath before softly singing, the only way he really knew how to express those hard to explain feelings."Never knew I could feel like this.Like I've never seen the sky beforeWant to vanish inside your kiss,"he sang quietly, shakily.---Blaine sings to Kurt in the hospital.(What he should've sung)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Until The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i've posted anything, so the tags are terrible. i entirely forgot how to tag so I'm really hoping people find this.  
> also my first glee fic! definitely expect many more.

The young boy lies on the flat, hard hospital bed, his eyes shut, sleeping peacefully. Blaine hopes, at least. The gown they dressed him in somehow managing to look nice. Kurt has a way of making anything look good, though. He gazes at his lover, and whether he would ever admit it or not, he was angry. Angry that someone would dare touch the man he loved more than anything. Angry that he wasn't there to save him, even if he knows that would've put himself in the same danger. Angry that he's sitting in this hospital room, waiting at this hospital bed like a sitting duck. Helpless. Completely and totally helpless. 

He repeats the moment he got the call over and over in his head. 

_He was with Sam, attempting to cheer him up by diverting the discussion to star wars fanfiction when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway._

_"Hello? Yeah, this is Blaine," he spoke into the phone._

_"Do you know a Kurt Hummel?"_

_"I do, why?"_

_As the man on the other side of the line explained the situation, Blaine felt his world freeze. He knew there was a chance of this happening to one of them, but why did it have to be Kurt? Why now? Unable to make much more than a few words leave his mouth, he mutters an, 'I'll be right there,' before hanging up the phone, fighting back his tears as he quickly looks for his shoes. Sam stands and asks what happened, his own panic starting to set in._

_"It's Kurt- He's in the hospital, Sam," is all he's able to get out without breaking down, and he practically runs out the door, Sam following._

He quietly listens to his friends mutter around him, chiming in when necessary. He doesn't dare look away, though. He never wants to look away, never again. He makes a silent vow to himself, right there and then, to protect his fiancé with his life. A sad silence fills the room, only interrupted by the thoughts swarming Blaine's head. 

"I just wish he could hear me," he whispers, a hand moving to rest on one of Kurt's, "So I could tell him I was here." Another few moments of silence fall upon the room, a silent agreement. 

"He knows we're here. He does," Rachel pipes up, albeit quiet. Besides Blaine, Rachel was closest to Kurt. It hurt her as much as it did Blaine to see her friend like this. Taking what she said to heart, Blaine takes a breath before softly singing, the only way he really knew how to express those hard to explain feelings. 

_"Never knew I could feel like this.  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,"_ he sang quietly, shakily. He really hopes Rachel was right. He hopes Kurt can hear this song, that this song is enough for him to wake up. 

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring,  
But I love you until the end of time." _

As he sings, he takes Kurt's hand in both of his, holding it up to kiss his knuckles softly. Blaine knows how much this song means to Kurt. He's heard him go on about his fantasy, the two of them on a roof, singing this song to each other- making it theirs. 

_"Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day."_

A single tear falls down Blaine's cheek, almost as if to punctuate the end of the chorus. At some point, while he was singing, Rachel had moved behind him, her hand now resting on his shoulder, softly. He leans back into her slightly, wordlessly thanking her for her support. After a few moments, he continues with what should be a duet, a sliver of hope in him that his partner will wake to join him. 

_"Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."_

He can't help but be slightly disappointed when Kurt doesn't join him. He squeezes Kurt's hand that fits so perfectly in his like his fingers were precisely made to go in Blaine's. When the boy doesn't respond, Blaine continues. 

_"It all revolves around you.  
And there's no mountain too high.  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side."_

He closes his eyes for a moment, the rest of the room disappearing as he sings to his love. _He knows I'm here;_ he has to remind himself to keep from falling apart right there. It's not fair. 

_"Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide,"_ he's quiet for a moment, anticipating Kurt's line that never comes. He opens his eyes, and he swears his heart breaks all over again when he sees Kurt. Once again, he waits for Kurt to join him, or maybe for himself to wake up and see this is just a dream. It's not real. He hadn't even noticed their friends had all left until silence sings in Kurt's place. 

_"I love you,  
Until the end of time."_

There's so much weight, so much love in those words, in this song. He knows that's why Kurt loves it so much. Kurt's always been a romantic, his romantic. Now nearing the end of the song, Blaine slides onto the side of the bed, hands still connecting, face now mere inches apart. Seeing Kurt's injuries up-close causes Blaine's brows to furrow, and he winces slightly. There's a new feeling now. He's not sure what it is. He just knows he hates it. He brings a hand up to Kurt's face, cupping his cheek as lightly as possible, wary of his cuts, as he finishes the song. 

_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you, I will love you."_

He finishes with a soft kiss to an unscathed area of Kurt's cheek, before laying his head in the crook of his neck. He stays there, curled up to his fiancé, waiting for him to wake up as he traces hearts against his chest. 

"I love you, until the end of time, Kurt."


End file.
